To Keep a Cat
by teacett
Summary: Despite Sasuke's tendency to attack everything from curtains to ankles, he was a sweetheart deep down. NaruSasu. Potential dark!fic.
1. There is Impatience

Please note that this story's chapters are drabble-ish in nature. In other words, each individual chapter likely won't exceed 300 words. Over the years I've found that shorter chapters help me stay consistent.

There will be **three chapters per update**, one update per week. As of right now six chapters are written. I haven't decided exactly where this story will go, but I'm hoping to avoid that big, "Holy shit, my animal just turned into a human! Wow, you're attractive . . . I think I'm in love!" cliché.

I tend to write and read some rather dark stuff (for more info, check out the "Podfic Info" page on my blog) so don't be surprised if things start to get heavy. For now, I'll keep the official rating at T.

You didn't come for my prattling, so enough of that. Enjoy!

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**1 -** **There is Impatience**

Prompt: Window

Words: 129

Sasuke laid his head against the window with a small sound of dismay. He was so bored it hurt. His owner had work (as he usually did during the week), and Sasuke had found himself at a bit of a loss. His yarn had grown boring, he'd done his wandering, taken several naps; even his _jingly_ _toy_ had failed to hold his attention.

Frowning as well as a cat could, he looked up at the wispy clouds outside. He absolutely hated days like this. As nice as the silence was, he was bored and restless and, yes, he was lonely.

Not that he would ever admit it.

The fidgety feline curled up against the cool glass and tried to get comfortable. He wished Naruto would just get home already.

* * *

Please don't hesitate to offer feedback or constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!

teacett


	2. Naruto is Late

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**Naruto is Late**

Prompt: Apartment

Words: 126

Sasuke gave a reluctant purr as warm fingers slid through his fur. He'd meant to hold out a bit longer, but it was hopeless. Naruto knew him and he knew his body. Warmth bloomed beneath Sasuke's skin, and he couldn't help but press into the touch.

Damn those hands to hell and back.

He climbed into Naruto's lap and settled there heavily; the human had to make it up to him somehow, after all.

A small smile found Naruto's lips. Despite his friends' claims of Sasuke being a stuck up, bratty little cat, he really was quite affectionate.

Well, when he wanted to be.

Still stroking that sleek black coat, Naruto relaxed into the couch and let the day's heaviness fall away.

"Missed you too, boy."

* * *

Please don't hesitate to offer feedback or constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


	3. There is Affection

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There is Affection**

Prompt: Knead

Words: 126

Sasuke laid there with hooded eyes, his purrs low and deep. He took much comfort in his owner's touch (even if he _was_ still a bit peeved). He rolled onto his side and, still peering up at his owner, pushed his paws lightly against Naruto stomach.

The blond seemed to know what was coming; he was silent, watching with warm eyes and sending a wave of o_hyes _right through the feline.

Soft paws met firm torso, spreading and pulling lazily. Naruto flashed him a warm smile.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked, still working his hands through his cat's fur. Sasuke's disdainful eyes drifted up to meet his owner's, paws never ceasing.

Naruto grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes . . . hey, watch the claws!"

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think so far. Chapters 4-6 will be uploaded in one week (04/20/13)!

Thanks for reading!

teacett


	4. The Cat is Critical

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**The Cat is Critical**

Prompt: Stay

Words: 115

Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty on days he came home late. Sasuke would watch from his usual spot by the window, expression flat and expectant, as though he was ready to scold the blond for his tardiness. It was hard not to shrink a bit under that heavy gaze sometimes. He didn't seem _nearly_ so intimidating all curled up in his lap and purring his little heart out.

Even if Sasuke was a little snooty, maybe just a _bit_ spoiled, and had a tendency to attack everything from curtains to ankles, he was a sweetheart deep down. Really deep down.

Naruto could handle a few chewed up shoes if it meant keeping him around.

* * *

Chapters five and six coming within the hour, guys. u vu I think I've got a little more of the plot figured out but I'm going to leave it a surprise. It's more fun that way.

Please don't hesitate to offer feedback or constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!

teacett


	5. The Cat is Graceful

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**The Cat is Graceful**

Prompt: Observations

Words: 105

"You know, I might have a hard time fixing your dinner with you on top of me," Naruto teased, scratching behind the black cat's soft ears. Sasuke peered up at him and let loose a low _mrrooow_. He didn't look too eager to leave his owner's lap.

Eventually righting himself, Sasuke stretched and leapt to the floor with the grace expected of a cat.

Naruto loved watching him jump and play and just _be_. Just about everything he did, from pouncing his toys to stalking pant legs, was done with such elegance. Sasuke was fluid; he just knew how to move.

Naruto would never tire of it.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading!

teacett


	6. The Cat is Eager

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**The Cat is Eager**

Prompt: Lively

Words: 135

Naruto considered Sasuke to be at his very cutest _just_ before he got his dinner.

Dark eyes shone bright, little nose twitching lightly as his owner mashed some wet food into the dry. The cat sat perfectly upright on the counter only a foot from his bowl. Every few moments, his gaze would flicker to Naruto, and then back down to the food.

Naruto often caught himself drawing the feeding process out. Not to tease Sasuke, nothing like that. It was just so that he could admire him a little bit longer.

When a paw began to bat lightly at his wrist, Naruto grinned and looked his feline in the face. "It's not going anywhere you know."

Sasuke didn't seem to care. There was an impatient mewl and a soft laugh.

"Alright, alright. Go on."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think so far. Chapters 7-9 will be uploaded in one week (04/27/13)!

Thanks for reading!

teacett


	7. There is Tenderness

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There is Tenderness**

Prompt: Oddity

Words: 142

Sasuke had never been the kind of cat who rushed through his food. He didn't chomp obnoxiously the way Akamaru or Pakkun did, and Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had choked in haste to fill his tummy. No, the way Sasuke handled his meals bordered on delicate; lapping at the wet food leisurely between slow, quiet crunches of kitty kibble.

"You like that? Huh, sweetie?" Naruto cooed, bringing a hand to his cat's back and stroking gently. A purr rumbled beneath his palm and the blond couldn't help but smile. Sasuke was always affectionate at dinnertime.

And so Naruto remained by Sasuke's side while he ate, running his fingers over sleek fur and lean muscle. Feeding time was—and would remain—one of their favorite parts of the day.

It wasn't long before the small ceramic dish was empty again.

* * *

Chapters eight and nine to be uploaded once I wake up (as it's about midnight where I live). If you could, please take just a moment to review and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading!

teacett


	8. There is Ramen

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There is Ramen**

Prompt: Falter

Words: 198

Sasuke decided to stick around while Naruto fixed his own dinner, as he usually did.

He stayed out of the way for the most part, keeping to the countertop and watching with mild curiosity as his human moved about. It was odd—Naruto never took as much care with his own meals as he did with Sasuke's. And Sasuke (being the cat that he was) had taken notice of that fact.

Within minutes, Naruto was leaning against the counter with a smile on his face and a cup in his hand. Noodles hung stringy and wet from his chopsticks.

"Not as good as the real stuff, but it does the trick." A slurp, then a sigh. "You cats have it made. Don't gotta worry about bills or debt or making it to work in the morning. It's all naptime and tuna flakes for you, haha. Must be nice."

Sasuke was nothing if not observant. He heard the subtle fatigue in Naruto's voice, likely a result of his long days and pathetic diet. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to fix it.

So he nudged his head against Naruto's arm gently, if only to distract.

* * *

Chapter nine to be uploaded within a few hours! If you could, please take just a moment to review and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading!

teacett


	9. Naruto is Strong

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**Naruto is Strong**

Prompt: Routine

Words: 153

Despite how hard Naruto worked every day, and despite how obvious his exhaustion was to Sasuke, he always snapped back within minutes. Every single time. And though Sasuke didn't know what a hard day's work felt like, he knew it was tough on his owner. It showed in his eyes.

They were lounging on the couch now. It seemed routine by that point, their evenings spent on those worn cushions. Sasuke was curled up against the blond's hip, half listening to whatever cheesy seven p.m. special was on. He didn't understand it too well, but it was a nice break from the silence of the day. Every now and then, Naruto would laugh softly at the screen, a smile lighting his features in the dimly lit room.

Kiba often liked to point out that Naruto had bad taste in shows and movies.

Sasuke snorted. Both he and his flea-ridden mongrel could _suck_ it.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think so far. Chapters 10-13 will be uploaded in one week (05/04/13)!

Thanks for reading!

teacett


	10. The Cat Considers

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**The Cat Considers**

Prompt: Wish

Words: 151

Sasuke mewled in disdain as he was lifted from his resting place and pulled into Naruto's lap. The blond always seemed to get so, so _snuggly_ during their couch-time, and though he wasn't exactly opposed to the attention . . . well, it had taken a lot of getting used to.

"Did you see that?" Naruto chimed over the commercials as he scratched Sasuke's jaw. "The way that dude spun through the air? Goddamn, wish I could do that."

"Mrooowww."

The human looked down at him then, eyes warm and bright. Sasuke stared right back.

"You ever look at a bird and wish you could fly?" Naruto murmured, and then he snickered. "What am I saying? You're a _cat._ You probably just get hungry. I guess animals are probably pretty happy as they are, huh?"

Sasuke considered that for a moment. Being a cat wasn't so bad. Was it really all that terrible, being human?

* * *

I'm about an hour early with this update. Surprised? I won't be around much tomorrow morning so I figured I'd upload one of the chapters tonight. Chapters eleven and twelve, however, will be posted tomorrow night. Sorry about that!

In the meantime, please don't hesitate to offer feedback or constructive criticism. I'd love to hear what you think!

Thanks for reading,

teacett


	11. Naruto is Inattentive

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**Naruto is Inattentive**

Prompt: Weight

Words: 198

Naruto ran his fingers lightly down Sasuke's spine, smiling as an advertisement for some carbonated drink or another told him that he needed more bubbles in his life. Sakura and Kiba both found commercials infuriating; they seemed to immediately pick up on the underhanded marketing tactics and (rather unavoidable) corporate greed.

One night, Naruto asked Kiba why he always changed the channel, without fault, when the ads started rolling. The brunet easily explained how much he hated being guilt-tripped. Whether it be about animal abuse, homeless orphans, or that fiver he still owed Shikamaru. Guilt was a terrible feeling, and Kiba resented those corporations for pushing it on him (regardless of the cause).

_"If they're suffering so much, stop spending thousands of dollars on your shitty commercials and give that money to them! There are so many other ways to get the word out! Have you even _heard_ of the internet? Christ . . ."_

Sasuke mewed then, snapping Naruto from his reverie. His hand had paused a bit heavily on Sasuke's back, and the feline seemed a good five seconds from bitey-scratchy mode.

Naruto apologized with a chuckle and some rubs behind the ear, "Sorry, little boy. I'll be good."

* * *

Chapter twelve coming within an hour or so! In the meantime, please don't hesitate to offer feedback or constructive criticism. Thanks for your patience with this update, I hope the length makes up for the wait!

teacett


	12. There are Whispers

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There are Whispers**

Prompt: Hush

Words: 175

It was ten minutes before the end of the movie that Naruto's day really hit him. Deciding to forgo the film's likely unsatisfying conclusion, he turned off the television, gathered his lazy cat into his arms, and started for his bedroom.

Sasuke always looked forward to bedtime. Something about simply laying with his owner, watching over him, brought boundless satisfaction. He _liked_ the way Naruto would toss and snore . . . or roll right off the bed. He could live without the occasional squishing he received though. When he grew restless—as he often did—he would wander off to explore his familiar jungle of carpet and stucco and mismatched furniture.

Naruto brushed his teeth and stripped down to his usual sleep attire: nothing. Within minutes, he and Sasuke were laying comfortably atop the covers. Gentle fingers carded through fur just as they did every other night.

"You tired, sweetheart? You gonna stay with me tonight?" Naruto asked in a whisper just as he began to drift off.

He decided to take those purrs as a yes.

* * *

A bit longer than I meant it to be, but I suppose that's not necessarily a bad thing. e ue;;

Chapters 13-15 to be posted in one week (05/11/13)! If you could take_ just_ a moment to let me know what you think of the story so far, it would make my day!

Thanks for reading!

teacett


	13. There is Heaviness

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There is Heaviness**

Prompt: Aurora

Words: 142

Naruto awoke to paws pressing sharply into his stomach.

Rolling over with a soft groan, he shoved his face into his pillow. He _hated_ mornings. The slow, groggy haze was fine on the weekends, pleasant even, but before he had to go into work? It was the absolute—

Ugh. Work, right. Work. Couldn't stay in bed. Had to take a coffee, fix some shower . . .

Unfortunately, leaving his bed was the last thing that he wanted to do.

Sasuke, who had been forced to hop off Naruto's tummy (lest he be squished yet again), peered at his owner almost demurely. He could understand somewhat; he himself much preferred the night. Naruto chose that moment to turn his head weakly to the side and meet his cat's gaze.

"Any chance you've got a time machine hidden on you?"

"Mrrow,"

Sigh.

"Well _you're_ no help."

* * *

Chapters 14 and 15 will be uploaded within the next few hours.

Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review! o uo

teacett


	14. There is Wakefulness

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There is Wakefulness**

Prompt: Forward

Words: 118

Sasuke watched as Naruto stretched his arms above his head and gave a mighty yawn. For a good long moment, it looked as though the tired human might flop down and surrender to sleep again. He didn't though. Instead, he groaned and forced himself from the comfort of his bed—a Herculean effort.

"Another beautiful day," Naruto sighed, unable to suppress a yawn. His hand fell gently upon Sasuke's head, and the cat pressed up into the touch before hopping off the bed and trotting down the hall. Naruto scrubbed a hand through his hair and wandered after him.

"Dunno where you get all this energy in the morning . . ."

He wondered if Sasuke might be willing to share.

* * *

I know the story is slowing down, but consider it the calm before the storm. u vu

Chapter 15 to be uploaded at some point today. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!

teacett


	15. The Cat is Concerned

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**The Cat is Concerned**

Prompt: Impulse

Words: 176

It wasn't long before Naruto was out the door. While Sasuke was happy to have the apartment to himself again, he couldn't help but let his thoughts linger on his owner's morning behavior.

When Naruto hadn't been running around looking for clothes or shoving folders into his bag, he was fiddling with his phone. He had looked so small there in the middle of the living room, tapping keys and shifting anxiously. The man nearly let his breakfast burn when the thing chirped from the other room; he had _literally_ run off to fetch it, leaving his poor eggs to blacken and crisp.

Though Naruto could be a tad absent minded, it wasn't at all like him to put his phone before _food_ of all things. Sasuke considered this as he leapt up to his usual spot by the window. Was Naruto arguing with Kiba again? Or perhaps it was related to work . . .

Sasuke pushed the issue from his mind and looked out at the sunlit city. He was sure it was nothing Naruto couldn't handle.

* * *

Oh dear, Naruto is acting oddly! I wonder what has him so antsy. e ue

Chapters 16-19 to be uploaded in one week (05/18/13). Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!

teacett


	16. Naruto is Human

Chapter warnings: Sexual implication.

* * *

**Naruto is Human**

Prompt: Jagged

Words: 170

When Naruto returned home that evening, he wasn't alone.

Sasuke was startled awake by the sound of the front door slamming heavily against the wall. He fixed his gaze upon the two figures in the entryway and went still. Rarely did Naruto return with _this_ kind of company; Sasuke hadn't seen a female cross their threshold since the last snow.

She was attractive enough, but Sasuke still didn't like her. He gave an irritated _mrrrroow_ just as Naruto kicked the door closed behind him. Darkened blue eyes came to focus on him, slow and sharp. He'd seen that look on his human's face before.

"Oh," The girl breathed, cheeks flushed and clothes rumpled. "I-I didn't know you had a cat. He's cute,"

"The cutest." Naruto laughed, playful and sarcastic. His hands fell to tickle her sides and the girl let out a surprised giggle before racing down the hall. Naruto was close behind.

Even after the bedroom door fell shut, the sound of their laughter still rang in Sasuke's ears.

* * *

This story's rating has been raised to MATURE for obvious reasons. And please don't worry guys, this young lady will _not_ be sticking around.

Chapters 17 and 18 coming later today. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!

teacett


	17. There is an Escape

Chapter warnings: Sexual implication.

* * *

**There is an Escape**

Prompt: Stimulation

Words: 141

There was no reason for this churning in Sasuke's stomach, nor the pounding of his chest. Why did he feel so off kilter? So misaligned?

_ creak _

_creak_

_ creak_

Why did Naruto have to affect him at all?

_you like that?_

He needed to leave, get out of this tiny, stifling apartment. He jumped down of the couch and darted for the window.

_a warm laugh and a breathless moan_

On rare occasions, when Sasuke was feeling especially energetic, he would let himself outside for a few hours. Naruto always scolded him for it later—

_the girl's voice, like a bell_

Sasuke flipped the latch, leaned his weight against the glass frame, and pushed the glass panel to the side. His paws only slid a little this time.

_creak_

_ creak_

_creak_

He hopped down onto the fire escape and didn't look back.

* * *

Big changes are coming.

Chapter 18 to be uploaded within the next few hours. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to _review!_

teacett


	18. The Cat is Approached

Chapter warnings: Lengthy chapter, very mild sexual implication.

* * *

**The Cat is Approached**

Prompt: Veneer

Words: 257

Sasuke sucked in a breath of stale city air before descending the metal steps and hopping onto the ground below. Paws met concrete without a sound.

There was no logical reason for Sasuke to be feeling so edgy, and he _knew_ that. Regardless, he was perfectly happy to leave those two to their business and go off on his own. Watching them fall through that door had sparked something that he simply didn't care to linger over.

_(creak, creak, creak)_

Promptly forcing those thoughts away, the feline looked out to the street in search of a distraction. A tired mother fussing over her child, three boys playing keep-away, a pretty girl in a blue hat . . .

His gaze fell, and his shoulders slumped slightly.

What he would have _given_ to be curled up in Naruto's lap right then.

"Aren't you a sorry sight."

Sasuke whipped around at the sound of a droning voice and fixed his gaze on the stranger. He hadn't even heard him enter the alley… The man only gave a benign smile and leaned back against sun-warmed brick. Everything about him, from his voice to his posture, felt heavy; slow like molasses.

"Got me down just lookin' at you, Mister Meow."

Oh, if looks could kill.

_'Well excuse _me_, jackass.'_ Sasuke thought sharply. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with this, and he _wasn't_ about to stick around just to be mocked. The man's smile widened slightly even as Sasuke started for the street.

"Hey now, no need to get crass little guy."

* * *

**Important note**: Next week's chapters are going to meet a bit of a delay, as I'm heading off for Fanime on the 23rd and won't be home until the 28th. – u- So please expect an update in **two** weeks (06/01/13)!

I'd like to know what you all think of this new character. Any guesses as to who he might be?

Thanks for reading!

teacett


	19. The Cat is Cautious

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**The Cat is Cautious**

Prompt: Unforeseen

Words: 205

He watched the cat go still, ears perked and tail hanging delicately in the air. His body spoke of his surprise, and of his interest. Dark eyes slid back to meet his own and Darui smiled. He'd been right after all.

_'Do that again.'_ Sasuke finally replied, willful and cautious.

A soft chuckle accompanied the sound of boot soles scraping against pavement.

"Do what exactly?"

_'I don't understand. You're human,'_

"I am." Darui returned with an easy smile.

Once the silence settled, the cat turned to face him fully. A silvery ID tag caught the alley's low light. Darui found himself curious; he couldn't read it from so far away. Not letting the moment slip by, the man tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Trouble at home?"

Sasuke swung his tail to the side almost flippantly, but the narrowing of his eyes spoke volumes. _'What gave you that idea?'_

Darui shrugged. "You look seem like the _indoors_ type; pretty collar and all. Don't see many like you out and about in this part of town."

_'It doesn't concern you,'_ Sasuke replied with a regal tilt of his head. Darui's smile didn't falter.

"But it does, Mister Meow. I have something you want."

* * *

I've had a pretty busy day, so I'm afraid the next two chapters will be coming **tomorrow**. Sorry guys! ; n;

I hope you enjoyed this chapter though; I _also_ hope some of you will take the time to review and let me know what you think of Darui. He's been really fun to write!

teacett


	20. There is Glass

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There is Glass**

Prompt: Bitter

Words: 203

_'Something I want? You don't even know me.'_

"I don't have to." Darui said, still smiling unaffectedly. Sasuke didn't have a chance to retort though, and he could only watch as the man withdrew a flat, gleaming object from his pants pocket. It's shape and size was familiar, like something he'd seen on television one night.

_'You're strange.'_ Sasuke said when Darui sat himself down on the cracked (and likely filthy) cement.

"I have your attention though."

The stubborn feline conceded that point, giving a reluctant nod of his head. Darui paused before flipping the compact open. Light fluttered across the brick behind him, vanishing as swiftly as it had come; Sasuke consciously fought the desire to follow after it.

"_Well?_ Gotta come here if you wanna see."

While Sasuke didn't particularly want to move any closer to this odd stranger, he couldn't quite deny his intrigue. It wasn't every day that he found himself able to converse with a human . . . and it wasn't like he had anywhere else to be.

He moved to Darui's side, tensing as the man finally turned the small mirror in his hand. There was a blur of brick, and then Sasuke found his reflection.

His perfectly human reflection.

* * *

Chapter 21 coming later today. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far!

teacett


	21. The Cat isn't a Cat

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**The Cat isn't a Cat**

Prompt: Lurch

Words: 293

There was a disconnect. Sasuke _saw_ those dark eyes widen with his, watched as pale lips worked to make a sound, but it wasn't sinking in. It wasn't making _sense_. Was this real? Was he going crazy? Sasuke didn't know what to think.

He met Darui's gaze, and his ears flattened against his skull when he found pity there.

"That look like a cat to you?"

His elegant tail fell slack behind him. Sitting back on his haunches, Sasuke looked down at his paws. No, he was definitely still a cat . . . but he hadn't been seeing things. His reflection had been human!

"Dunno if you've ever heard of something called reincarnation, but it's legit kiddo. Unfortunately, you got tossed into the wrong body this time around. Seems to happen a lot."

_'How do you— I don't get it.'_ The cat tried weakly. Darui let the compact fall shut with a light click before holding it up. The silver case was thick and ornate, tarnished by time.

"I can feel it when I come across someone like you; someone born wrong. This mirror," He waved the compact slightly for emphasis. "Well, you probably know what it does by now."

_'You were showing me who I was supposed to be.'_ Sasuke said, finally coming to understand. He _had_ been seeing himself.

"It's still an option, if you're interested."

Sasuke's eyes shot up to meet Darui's. A fancy mirror was one thing, but to actually become human? It was impossible.

Well, possible or not, his heart was pounding hard at the very prospect.

_'Still an option?' _He asked as calmly as he could manage.

"I can change you, make you what you were meant to be. It's a one way street though, you follow? No going back."

* * *

I hope the length makes up for the delays! It was kind of a rush job, so I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors I might have missed. Hopefully this chapter clears some stuff up though.

And for those of you wondering, yes, Darui is a canon character. u vu

Chapters 22-24 to be uploaded in one week (on Saturday, 06/08/13). Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!

teacett


	22. There are Others

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There are Others**

Prompt: Possibilities

Words: 157

Sasuke stared up at Darui, and his eyes felt heavy in their sockets.

_'You can't be serious,'_

The man chuckled softly. "I have a skeptic on my hands."

_'Damn right you do.'_

"Well that's a mistake, sassafras. Why would I bother lying about something like that?"

Sasuke's ears flattened slightly. Well then. _'I don't know,'_ he said quietly._ 'How though? How could you possibly—'_

"What, don't you believe in magic?" Darui returned playfully. Sasuke snorted, but managed not to roll his eyes.

_' . . . Are you even aware of how sketchy you are?'_

Darui pointedly ignored him. "S'gonna sound weird, but I've got a friend. We go to school together and work at the same shitty Chinese place. Fucker can't handle a tray of food to save his life."

_'I don't care about‒'_

"Then again," The man continued firmly. "He _was_ a dog up until two years ago, so I guess I can't really fault him for it huh?"

* * *

Sorry for posting this so late in the day! When I finally managed to whip this up, FFnet decided not to load my "manage stories" page. Hmph. Anyways, I'm working on the next two chapters right now and they'll be up within an hour or two.

Thanks for reading!

teacett


	23. The Cat Knows

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**The Cat Knows**

Prompt: Familiarity

Words: 168

Much to Darui's pleasure, the feline had gone quiet once more. Little guy sure liked to interrupt people. With a grunt, he pushed himself to his feet and fixed Sasuke with a lazy stare.

"You wanna meet him?"

_ 'I . . . what?'_ Sasuke said lamely. He was still processing the new information he'd been given.

"Do you wanna meet my friend?" Darui repeated, brow lifting in amusement. "Tomorrow. I can bring him by."

_ 'Here?' _

"Yep."

Sasuke thought back on his reflection then; the way those wide black eyes had found his own, and the emotions he'd glimpsed within them; the shock, the fear, the absolute wonder.

There was no way in hell he could pull away now. He knew that, and he hated himself for it. Why couldn't he just be content with going on as a cat? It was familiar, it was _safe_, it was—

It wasn't who he was meant to be.

Forcing down the odd feelings that gripped him then, he gave Darui his answer.

_'I'll be here.'_

* * *

I was planning on jumping right into chapter 24, but I think I need a few hours away from the computer . . . so the next chapter will be coming soon (probably within six hours, but I can't say for certain). My update schedule has been fucked up since I got back from Fanime and I know it needs fixing. I hope you can all be patient with me. ; u; I always feel so gross after a late update.

Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review!

teacett


	24. There is Touch

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There is Touch**

Prompt: Coiled

Words: 246

Sasuke watched Darui go from the stairs of the fire escape and tried his hardest to push the days events to the back of his mind. After all, there was no point in dwelling on it was there?

Still, the lean feline felt a bit heavy inside as he made his way back up the metal structure, and his bad mood only thickened when he remembered exactly _why_ he'd been pushed to flee his comfortable spot on the couch in the first place. How long had it been? Ten minutes, an hour? For all he knew, Naruto's female was still up there with him.

Finally hopping up onto the window ledge, he peered inside at their small living room and was more than a little thankful to find it empty. Sasuke felt his tight muscles loosen, and he forced the window open. His paws met carpet soundlessly.

"You're a little too good at that, kiddo."

Sasuke startled a bit at the sound of his owner's voice. There Naruto stood, leaning lightly against the kitchen entrance's door frame. A glass of ice water rested wetly in his palm.

"I'm probably supposed to squirt you now or something . . ." The blond crouched down and called him over; of course, Sasuke came. His hand fell upon the cat's head, and a slow smile lit his face when Sasuke pressed up into his touch.

"But you know I don't operate like that. Dinner time, little guy."

* * *

Sorry for the delay on this update, seriously. I was hit hard with creative block and I just couldn't force the chapter. Hell, I didn't _want_ to force it. You'll be getting four chapters total today to make up for it though, so I hope you can all excuse this mess. I'm only human after all. Q uQ

Enough with that! Thanks for reading; I hope you won't forget to review!

teacett


	25. There is Play

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There is Play**

Prompt: Distraction

Words: 159

"Whoa there, watch the table you dork!" Sasuke heard Naruto laugh, but he paid it no mind. Why _would_ he, when there was a soft, plump ball of feathers and jinglies swinging over his head? He batted at it again and mewled in irritation when the thing bounced merrily to his left.

Sasuke couldn't help but suspect that this was Naruto's way of getting back at him for his earlier escapade.

Several swats and one very brave leap later, Sasuke had the fluffy ball clutched securely in his claws. He pulled it down to the ground with a flick of his tail. Oh, _that_ was a good feeling. Naruto's resulting chuckle was hearty, and it only seemed to sweeten the victory (which was kind of saying something). He pressed up into a heavy hand as it slid back along his spine.

"Good boy. You're such a good boy."

As far as punishments went, he supposed it could have been worse.

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys. Two more chapters coming sometime in the next few hours!

teacett


	26. The Cat Wavers

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**The Cat Wavers**

Prompt: Interim

Words: 244

By the time morning came, Sasuke was a ball of restless energy. He had spent about half the night wandering the apartment, and the other half shifting about on a lumpy mattress. As for the source of that anxiety . . . well, it could have been the unpleasant scent that clung to the sheets; or maybe it was the fact that he would be heading down to meet Darui and his friend in a matter of hours.

Sasuke figured it was both.

Naruto was out the door by eight, and Sasuke found himself utterly at a loss. Darui had told him that he wouldn't be off work until two, so…what was he supposed to do until then? His toys held no appeal, and there was no way in hell that he would be able to nap feeling the way he did. He found himself thinking back on his reflection for what must have been the twentieth time that day.

Even if it was possible to become human, was it something he could really allow himself? Naruto doted on him as a cat, and being human didn't exactly seem like a walk in the park. The very idea of Naruto pushing him away made him feel ill. There was so much to consider; how was he supposed to make such a big decision?

"_It's a one way street though, you follow? No going back."_

Sasuke laid his head down on his paws. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

I'd like to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of my reviewers. Though I don't always have the time to send out a prompt response, I've read each and every one. Your kind words never fail to brighten my day. ; U; I wish I could give all of you a little kitty Sasuke of your own!

Anyways, Chapter 27 is coming right up (hopefully before midnight, haha).

teacett


	27. There are Introductions

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There are Introductions**

Prompt: Exchange

Words: 278

When two o'clock finally came around, Sasuke allowed himself a deep breath before shoving the window open just as he had the day before. He spotted Darui from the fire escape almost immediately, leaning against worn brick and chatting with who Sasuke assumed to be the friend he had mentioned. Deciding not to keep them waiting, Sasuke made his way down the stairs.

"Hey there, Mister Meow. You showed." Darui said by way of greeting. His companion, lean and blond, turned to face him as well.

_'It's Sasuke.'_ The cat retorted a bit sourly.

"We've finally gotten around to introductions? Guess I never mentioned my name either; it's Darui. And _this_," The man said as he threw an arm around his friend's shoulders, "is the guy I told you about."

"Nice to meet you." The new one said a bit awkwardly. "I'm C."

"You're always so reserved."

"And _you're_ always a pain." C muttered, taking the time to shake the darker man's arm off. Sasuke blinked coolly. For "friends", these two weren't exactly too friendly.

_'Can he understand me too?'_ Sasuke asked.

"Yep." Darui chimed. He didn't seem at all put out by C's comment. "I don't really get how he held onto something like that when he became human though. Makes things a lot easier for us, eh?"

C sighed, tossing a withering look his companion's way before crouching down to Sasuke's level. His gaze was dark and warm despite his previous attitude. Sasuke sensed a kindred spirit in him, and he knew that Darui had been telling the truth.

"I know you have a lot of questions," C began. "And that's why I'm here. Ask away."

* * *

Chapters 28-30 to be posted next week (Saturday, 06/22/13). I hope you'll all look forward to the coming updates!

teacett


	28. There is Remembrance

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There is Remembrance**

Prompt: Awareness

Words: 244

C, for all his huffing and scoffing, was surprisingly kind.

It was just he and Sasuke in the alley now, Darui having wandered off to buy them all some food. After nearly an hour of getting to know the man, Sasuke's doubts had all but vanished.

_'You belonged to his classmate?'_

"That's right." C said. Nostalgia crept up into his eyes, unbidden. "He came over with a study group one day and managed to slip away. Said he felt sick and had to use the bathroom, but he'd seen me wander in there earlier."

_"That's a little creepy.'_ Sasuke drawled. C laughed.

"I won't deny that it spooked me; I was pretty timid back then. We ended up sitting on the floor and talking for over ten minutes. The next time he came over, he showed me the mirror and told me about his 'gift'. Scared the fuck out of me."

Sasuke nodded. He definitely knew the feeling.

"Hey, C! I could use a little help over here!" Darui called from the end of the alley. Several large bags, both paper and plastic, were balanced precariously in his arms. The blond rolled his eyes even as he stood to help his friend.

"You went overboard again."

"Shut up and help me—shit, fuck!"

"I've got it, I've got it. You always buy too much, we won't eat half of this!"

Amusement and something else, something foreign, warmed Sasuke's insides. He decided that he liked it.

* * *

In case some of you missed it, I actually rewrote and updated the first three chapters two days ago! They had been bothering me for ages; I actually wrote the original versions on my phone over half a year before posting them here on FFnet. I'm glad I finally got around to it after all this time.

Anyways, chapter 29 will be up within the next hour or so, and Sasuke will be making a very big decision.

Thanks for reading!

teacett


	29. There is Courage

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There is Courage**

Prompt: Glinn

Words: 145

It was nearing five o'clock by the time they finished eating. The three of them were lounging on the lowest level of the fire escape, wrappers and empty containers strewn about carelessly. Much to C's embarrassment, Darui had insisted that he take the remaining food home for himself; nearly two full grocery bags.

The day was winding down, and Sasuke found himself acutely aware of the decision he'd come to mid-meal. It was scary—terrifying. Would he miss life as a cat? Hell, would he even have a roof over his head this time next week?

He thought of Naruto, all warmth and heart and strong arms.

_"Dinner time, little guy."_

_"I guess animals are probably pretty happy as they are, huh?"_

_"Good boy. You're such a good boy."_

Sasuke met Darui's gaze with a strength he hadn't known he possessed, and took the plunge.

* * *

I've noticed that some of you are upset about Sasuke leaving his life as a cat behind, but please don't worry! We'll be introduced to several more characters, both animal and human, as the story progresses. In other words: I fully intend to provide my readers with their kitty fix!

Chapter 30 will be posted once I get some sleep (it's past three in the morning here). Thanks for reading!

**P.S.** I just posted a TKAC poll on my profile, so please go vote if you have the time!

teacett


	30. The Cat is Gone

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**The Cat is Gone**

Prompt: Exordium

Words: 201

He woke to pale skin and eyes the color of charcoal. Something like hesitance lined unfamiliar features, and Naruto's stomach gave a lurch.

Why the hell was there a _man_ in his bed?

"Okay. Shit." Naruto grunted, sitting up and dragging a pillow into his lap. He had to cover himself _somehow_. "I have no idea who you are, but you have five seconds to tell me what's going on."

"I'm not sure where to start," The stranger stammered. He was sitting up now too, and Naruto blanched when he realized that he wasn't alone in his nudity.

What a morning this was turning out to be.

"Let's try this again; what the fuck are you doing in my apartment—in my _bed?_"

His demand was met with silence. Deciding that he'd had enough, the blond snatched his mobile phone up from the nightstand. Two pallid hands shot out to clasp his. Naruto thought he might be ill.

"Naruto, I want you to calm down."

"Get your hands . . . " He faltered then, fingers falling lax on the keypad. "How—how do you know my name?"

Their eyes met, and Naruto was struck silent.

"Because it's _me_. It's Sasuke."

* * *

u vu

Please don't forget to review and/or vote on my profile poll. We have yet to see Naruto's reaction to finding out that Sasuke is now human, and I'm really looking forward to seeing your opinions and predictions.

As usual, the next three chapters will be posted on Saturday (06/29/13). Thanks for reading!

teacett


	31. Sasuke Speaks

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**Sasuke Speaks**

Prompt: Creak

Words: 262

It was all Sasuke could do to maintain his gentle grip on Naruto's hand. Even as the words left his mouth, he'd wanted to bolt, wanted to push himself beneath the bed and never, ever come out again.

Time stretched on. Naruto didn't say a word. He just stared, eyes wide and muscles slack. With a good amount of courage, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Naruto?" He asked cautiously.

"You're serious?" Those blue eyes never strayed from Sasuke, and the brunet couldn't help but find it unnerving. He nodded and withdrew his hands.

"Yeah."

"What did you have for dinner last night?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"The mushy stuff with some weird sauce." Sasuke stated with a lift of his brow. "You didn't mix it up like you usually do."

Naruto swallowed, sinking back slightly on the mattress.

"What did _I_ have for dinner, then?"

"Ramen. Just like every other night."

"Then when was the last—"

"You eat alone every night, you're running out of socks, and you hate when I get into the cabinets." Sasuke interrupted, voice creaking slightly as he finished. "I'm not lying."

Naruto seemed caught between mortification and awe, lips parting as he worked to find the words.

"But—but how? You were a cat before . . . I mean, I know you were."

"Kinda hard to mix something like that up." Sasuke returned with a wry smile. "I can explain everything, but not yet. You have work today, don't you?"

Naruto glanced at the clock and grimaced.

"Looks like a good day to call in sick."

* * *

I got impatient, haha. The next two chapters will be uploaded tomorrow as planned!

teacett


	32. There is Altruism

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There is Altruism**

Prompt: Threadbare

Words: 217

Sasuke sat against the wall, cradling a lukewarm glass of water in two careful hands. His eyes had fallen shut some time ago, and he lost himself to the sound of running water. Naruto had insisted on showering before anything else. Sasuke hadn't any complaints; the more time he had to gather his thoughts and calm his frazzled nerves, the better.

When Naruto emerged from the hallway, his gaze found the other man immediately.

"What're you doing on the floor?"

"It's comfortable." Sasuke said with a shrug as he rose to his feet. He wasn't about to admit that his new height was a tad unnerving. Naruto eyed him, lips twitching into a smile.

"Looks like the clothes fit," He observed. "I figured; you're not much taller than me. Uh, they feel alright?"

Sasuke took a moment to glance down at the t-shirt and threadbare sweatpants, and his fingers twitched against the now empty glass he held. He didn't exactly have a lot to compare them to.

"They feel fine. Thanks for letting me, um. You know." At that, Naruto chuckled.

"Well you can't exactly go around naked. You hungry?"

"A bit." Sasuke admitted, nodding. The blond plucked the glassware from his hands and flashed him a smile.

"In that case, I think it's time for breakfast."

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! You really made my day. ; v;

The next chapter should be up within a few hours. There's a lot I'd like to include, but it can be a little difficult with such short chapters; I hope you'll all bear with me!

teacett


	33. There is Breakfast

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There is Breakfast**

Prompt: Piquant

Words: 325

Breakfast was pleasant, if a bit awkward. His (former?) owner had had quite a few questions, which Sasuke had answered to the best of his ability between small bites of bacon and egg.

"Hold up," Naruto said, shaking some soapy water from his hands. "So this guy comes out of nowhere, shows you a mirror, and offers to make you human? Sounds a little far fetched."

"You have no idea." Sasuke mumbled. "After we talked some more, he offered to let me meet his friend, someone like me. So, um . . . I went back down yesterday."

Naruto nearly dropped the plate he was scrubbing.

"You did _what?_ Sasuke—"

"I'm okay aren't I?" The brunet cut in, cheeks warming in indignation. "We talked, we ate. It was _fine_."

"You're lucky he wasn't a crazy." Naruto sighed, setting the plate down on the rack by the sink. Neither of them wanted an argument so early in the morning. "So this other guy, he was a cat before too?"

"A dog. He's nice though, quiet."

"He got a name?"

Sasuke nodded. "It's C."

Naruto raised a brow. C, as in the letter?

"I think I'd like to meet 'em sometime, but it's gonna have to wait. We've got a lot to do today!"

At the man's sudden energy, Sasuke blinked.

"A lot to do?"

"Well yeah. Gotta buy you some clothes of your own, and some more food in the fridge wouldn't hurt. I don't exactly have a spare room for you but the couch pulls out . . . oh, uh," Naruto's expression faltered, and he turned to face Sasuke fully. "Do you _want_ stay here? Shit, I didn't even ask you did I?"

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. He fumbled for the words. "No—I do. Naruto, I want to stay."

And then Naruto's smile, as quickly as it had faded, jumped back to life.

Sasuke felt himself coming to life along with it.

* * *

I cut it really close, huh? It's nearly midnight where I am! Side note: a new poll will be going up on my profile soon, so please check back for it!

Anyways, the next three chapters will be posted on Saturday (07/06/13). Thanks for reading!

teacett


	34. There is Change

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There is Change**

Prompt: Adventure

Words: 279

"Home sweet muthafuckin' _home!_ I never wanna step foot in another mall again." Naruto groaned as he toppled back onto the couch. Several bags—paper and plastic alike—rustled around him as he sank into the cushions.

"I don't see why you feel the need to fuss so much. It was nice."

"Nice?" Naruto echoed, watching as Sasuke shut the front door. "Crowded and stuffy ain't my idea of _nice_."

"Naruto," Sasuke cut him off with a smirk and a roll of his eyes. Three large paper shopping bags fell to rest at his feet, and he crossed his arms. "You're whining."

"Am not."

The pale man quirked a brow.

"You are, and have been for the last hour. Give it a rest."

Naruto huffed. Sasuke, as he'd learned in the last four hours, had a nasty habit of being right about things like this. Things about him.

"I can't help it, okay? I mean, I guess grocery shopping is alright, but clothes? Not for me, man. Especially in the middle of summer."

"Well I thought it was fun." Sasuke lilted. "Besides, we got a lot done."

The guy had a point there. If nothing else, their morning had been productive. Naruto was relieved that they had been able to cover most of the essentials in one trip: clothes, toiletries, and enough groceries to last a week or so.

Sasuke's absolute awe had just been a bonus.

"If you really enjoyed it, then I suppose we can go back sometime. Just—uh, not when it's so busy."

Coal-dark eyes seemed to brighten, and Naruto was suddenly very aware of how empty his lap was.

"I think I'd like that."

* * *

Hello again! I made a bit of mistake in one of the earlier chapters and I would like to address it here.

In chapter 27, Darui said that C wouldn't be able to understand Sasuke. Considering how much that would compromise the following chapter . . . well. Put simply, yes, C can understand animals the same way Darui can. That will apply to Sasuke as well, and I'm sure we'll be meeting some interesting characters through him later on.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next two will be coming sometime today, so please look forward to them.

teacett


	35. There is Energy

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**There is Energy**

Prompt: Rust

Words: 251

"Are you sure you're willing to part with it?" Sasuke asked softly as he trailed his fingers over warm oak. "They're a set, and you have a lot more clothes than I do."

"I also have a closet of my own; you don't." Naruto replied with a small smile. They had just finished moving Naruto's now empty dresser into the living room for Sasuke, and his arms ached with the memory. It was a heavy old thing with three large drawers and rusted pulls. Nothing special, but it would do the trick. "Besides, don't you think it's a little late to be asking that?"

Sasuke's lips twitched slightly.

"I suppose so. Thanks."

"No prob," The blond said brightly. "I'll fix us something to eat. Wanna shower or something?"

Sasuke, eyes widening slightly, shook his head. There was something in his face that absolutely screamed "no".

It was then that Naruto remembered that this man, lean and witty, had been a cat this time yesterday. A coy smile rose on his face.

"Oh, but _Sasuke_, it was _so_ warm out today."

"I'm fine." When Sasuke's voice broke, embarrassment painted his features. "I'm, uh. Clean. _Really_ clean."

Pretending not to notice the obvious manner in which Sasuke was edging towards the kitchen, Naruto laughed.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you should rinse off."

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed.

A vulpine grin split Naruto's face. His words came deliberate and slow, dripping with intent.

"It's bath time, little boy."

Sasuke took the kitchen at a dead run.

* * *

Chapter 36 coming tonight. Please don't forget to vote on my profile poll! o vo

teacett


	36. Sasuke Recoils

Chapter warnings: None.

* * *

**Sasuke Recoils**

Prompt: Crouch

Words: 116

"You're a lot bigger than you used to be, y'know. That's gotta be a tight fit."

"Shut up."

"Are you seriously comfortable down there?"

" . . . Not particularly." Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto grinned and crouched down next to his bed. When he leaned over to peer into the small space beneath, he was amused to find his dear former-feline glaring out at him.

"Sasuke, come on." He sighed, still smiling.

"No."

"Sasuke."

"_No_."

There was something lively in Naruto's eyes, something Sasuke might have wanted more of in another situation; one that didn't involve water.

"Don't think I won't drag you out."

Well, shit.

"You wouldn't." The man growled, sinking further back.

He was wrong.

* * *

Sorry about the length. I think I'm coming down with something and I can't seem to focus, haha. Hopefully next week's update will make up for it!

The next three chapters will be posted on Saturday (07/13/13). Thanks for reading!

teacett


End file.
